Phantom Undead
by emoluv4ever
Summary: songfic! all Hollywood Undead. Danny is finally home, but someone other than Sam is waiting for him...
1. Chapter 1

** A/N**I don't own DP or the songs. The songs belong to Hollywood Undead.

Song: "Coming Back Down" by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>Sam had waited for this day for so long. She and Danny were married, and they had been for a five years. But the last time they saw each other in person was two years ago, when Danny had gone to become an astronaut. Today was the day he came home.<p>

I just can't escape

It's like your here with me now.

But the words you say

They always seem to fade out.

Since you've been away

I'm just a face in the crowd.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back...

There were many people there. They had loved ones that they were waiting for, too. The town square erupted with applause when the bus pulled into sight.

Down in the dirt

with your blood on my hands.

I blacked out

but now I do understand

That you were too good

for this world you left it.

Everything turned red

and then you made an exit.

I don't even know

if it was your time

but like all good things

that pass you by

it's like a lost soul

in the time of need.

It made me grow up fast

and put some blood on my knees.

Everyone crowded the bus. Sam waited in the back anxiously, not wanting to get caught up in the commotion. Then, the doors opened, and people swamped the entrance. Sam looked for her favorite halfa, but couldn't see him. _What__if__he__missed__his__flight?_ She thought. After she thought that, a familiar person with shaggy black hair and blue eyes came into view.\

And you don't even know

what's beyond you.

Thinking you could never die

like you're bullet proof.

So I guess you had to leave.

You were born with wings

but you were never happy

'til the angles sing...

"Danny!" cries Sam. She ran to his arms and he swung her around. Tears ran down both of their faces. When Danny finally put her down, she whispered, "I've missed you so much..."

I just can't escape

it's like you're here with me now.

But the words you say

they always seem to fade out.

Since you've been away

I'm just a face in the crowd.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming down.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down.

"I missed you too, Sam," said Danny, "I love you..."

"I love you, too." They kissed, and nothing seemed so perfect.

I'm ashes to ashes.

I'm dust to dust.

And when a man turns to ashes

forgets about love.

Like the feeling inside you

with the bottle beside you

you both end up empty

like an angle just died too.

Vlad watched the two lovers with a scowl on his face. The Disasteroid incident had ruined him, and he wanted to get revenge. Being stranded for so many years had given him time to think, though...

I look to the heavens

to the sky and the rest.

I looked inside myself

and felt my heart in my chest.

Something so point blue

there's nothing to say.

Some hearts stay true

when falling away.

Come lay down beside me.

What you and I mean

It's only what I've seen

It's only just one dream.

Tell my baby I love her.

It's hard to say goodbye

when you know that it's over...

"Seems to me that Daniel has found his match," said Vlad. He chuckled to himself and whispered, "Nothing is ever perfect, Daniel, so don't get too comfortable." Then, he disappeared.

I just can't escape

it's like you're here with me now.

But the words you say

they always seem to fade out.

Since you've been away

I'm just a face in the crowd.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down.

One day, one day

I know you're coming back down.

When they finally broke apart, Danny and Sam smiled and looked at each other. After a few moments Sam said, "C'mon. Let's go home."

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down.

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down. (down)

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down.

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back

I know you're coming back down.

(I know you're coming back down)

"Which way?" asked Danny.

"What do you mean which way?"

Two rings appeared around Danny's waist. Sam smiled as he turned into ghost form. He picked her up bridal style and flew away.

I just can't escape

it's like you're here with me now.

But the words you say

they always seem to fade out.

Since you've been away

I'm just a face in the crowd.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down.

Someday, someday

I know you're coming back down.

One day, one day

I know you're coming back down.

* * *

><p>So? What'd you think? This is my first songfic, so go easy! I think you'll like it if you like Hollywood Undead like me. If you don't like them, then don't read any more chapters! The next one will come soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**this song is mostly about what Vlad thinks, and if you read the lyrics and the story, you'll see why.

Song: "Glory" by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p><span>Jazz's<span>Pov

Jazz drove excitedly to her brother's house. She hasn't seen him for a long time, and she couldn't wait any longer! He just got back a few days ago, and Jazz had come home to see him.

Welcome to the world you see

An AK with a couple of magazines

Whose blood is this?

Doesn't matter to me

Scatter the ashes over the seven seas

Only a few more minutes... she thought. Then out of nowhere, a shadow covered the sun. It was a floating cloaked figure with red glowing eyes...

This sickness, that feeling inside you

That's weakness, don't let it divide you

Keep this, that feeling of pride too

Digging up bones as you buried the truth

Tucker's Pov

Tucker ran out when the shadow appeared. He instantly recognized the features and who it was, but he never imagined he would be back! He needed to warn Danny as soon as possible.

Children, hypocrisy, that's what I give

You can take it from me

One last act of tragedy

A mother's heart can make me humble

No lost life can make it stumble

Our empire will never crumble

Tucker dialed Danny's cell number. "Danny!" he yelled, "You have to hurry! I've just seen Vlad flying around here!"

"What? That doesn't make any sense! Don't worry Tuck. I'll be there in a sec."

They both hung up and Tucker grabbed his ghost hunting gear. He had a really bad feeling, though...

We did it for the glory, the glory

Only the glory!

We live inside a story, it's a story

All for the glory!

Maddie's Pov

Danny had been talking to them until he got an urgent call from Tucker. None of them had really expected Vlad to come back, so it was a huge shock. Danny told them and ran outside. Sam followed with her gear, and Jack and Maddie went to grab theirs. They got outside, but Maddie couldn't help but feel worried. She had seen Danny fight several ghosts, but something wasn't right this time...

Bullets, begin to strip

A man of reason he's a man of sin

The men of treason are the ones who live

They'll take what you got, what you got to give

Vlad's Pov

As he flew above the city, a smile started to creep on his face. Maybe this time, he'll succeed in making Danny pay.

Then pyre, a trial by fire

They're liars like we don't pyres

The letter to a mother across the sea

The son in a box buried beneath

Vlad looked down and saw Danny Phantom flying towards him. "Why are you here, Plasmius? Why have you come back?"

"Isn't it obvious, Daniel?" Then, their battle started.

For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee

For whom they saw when they put you to sleep

A deal with the devil is a deal with me

That deal is forever; as long as you breath

Go forth child; make us proud

Honor is yours; underground

Know we love you, lay you down

Danny's Pov

Danny fired his ghost ray at Vlad, and ducked from nearly getting hit. They fired balls of ectoplasm, then Danny used his ice vision to freeze Vlad. It only lasted for a few moments, but when Vlad exploded out, he growled and said, "So you want to play like that, do you?'

We did it for the glory, the glory

Only the glory!

We live inside a story, it's a story

All for the glory!

Danny thought that Vlad would come for him, but instead he flew past and was aiming for the ground. In his sight he could see his Dad, Mom, Jazz, Tuck, and Sam. He instantly knew who Vlad was aiming for...

Nobody runs, nobody runs

Nobody runs or makes it out alive!

Nobody runs, nobody runs

Nobody runs or makes it out alive!

No ones Pov

"No!" yelled Danny. Vlad fired a ray of ectoplasm at Sam, but before it hit her, Danny knocked her out of the way. The ray hit him and he fell to the ground. "Danny!" shouted Sam. She ran to her husband's side instantly. He was okay, but was weak. Too weak to stop Vlad from firing another shot.

Hearts beating faster running to the front lines

(Nobody runs or makes it out alive!)

Look up to heaven as it rains from the sky

(Nobody runs or makes it out alive!)

A scream of pain erupted through the town. Danny got up instantly, only to collapse again onto the pavement. He looked to his left, and he saw Tucker lying motionless on the pavement.

Out alive...

Because we did it for the glory, the glory

Only the glory!

We live inside a story, it's a story

All for the glory!

"Tucker!" they all yelled. Jazz went to his side and checked his pulse. She looked up sadly and shook her head. "He's gone..." she whispered.

Tucker was dead, and Vlad was no where to be seen.

The glory, the glory, the glory!

We did it for the glory!

The glory,

For the glory!


	3. Chapter 3

Song: "Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>So watch my chest heave<p>

As this last breath leaves me

I am trying to be

What you're dying to see

A week passed. The funeral was held outside at a church. Everyone was there, and even most of the town was around to mourn their past mayor. Sam cried and held on Danny's arm, and Tucker's parents were in front of them. The Fentons sat next to Danny, and the Mansons next to Sam. Everybody had tears in their eyes.

I feel like "Fuck, man

Can't take this anymore

This heart, break this

This is life so that's thankless

How could he just forsake us?

Tucker's coffin was in the front. He looked so peaceful. Everyone had said their goodbyes, and now the coffin closed, and they took Tucker away. As they did, Danny whispered, "I won't let you down, Tuck. I promise. 

Racist he makes us

Hate us he gave us

Nothing but no trust

And I am so fucked up

So let this gun bond us

Let's hide by this lust

And once we are just dust

He'll know that he loves us

Sam squeezed Danny's arm. She looked in his eyes. They didn't say anything, but their expressions said it all. Neither of them would ever get over their deceased friend.

Let it all burn!

I will burn first!

God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn!

It's what I deserve!

God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

Vlad watched invisibly from behind. He smiled and slowly began to walk towards Danny. Danny's ghost senses went off, and he immediately sprang into action. Vlad laughed and turned tangible again.

So take me and make me

Weaken and save me

This hate that you gave me

Keeps sayin' the same thing

To sing when you hurt

To sing when you cry

To sing when you live

To sing when you die

Danny screamed angrily. He fires balls of ectoplasm and ice at Vlad, but failed at all shots. Vlad smiled and said, "Just give up, Daniel! Even when only one of you has fallen, you all seem to crumble in defeat." This only made Danny angrier. "I will never give up!"

And here at the end

At the end of this hurt

All the pain ain't the same

When it's your turn to burn

We're the heart for the heartless

The thoughts for the thoughtless

The lies for the honest

(**A/N** if you know the song, just know that I really don't

like the line after the last [religious stuff] so

I will not write it!)

Danny flew at Vlad. He was so caught up in ripping his head off that he didn't even know what he was doing! He received a blow in the head, stomach, and was kicked in the face until he fell to the ground. Danny was too weak to move.

Let it all burn!

I will burn first!

God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn!

It's what I deserve!

God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

Sam ran to Danny's side. People ran in all directions, trying to avoid the horrid scene. Vlad laughed at what was happening around him. Nothing could please him more than what was right in front of him at this moment.

So cry three tears for me

When it's all gone

Sing me this song

So cry three tears for me

When it's all gone

When it's all gone

"Danny? Danny, wake up!" cried Sam. Anger, sadness, and fear consumed her. She had just lost one of her closest friends, and she wasn't about to lose Danny. She looked up and saw Vlad flying away from the city.

I cannot stand

Who I am I'm this man

With this blood on my hands

In this blood I am damned

So watch my wings burn

As they burn in the fire

I'll scatter the ashes

No need for the choir

Let it all burn!

I will burn first!

God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

Just let me burn!

It's what I deserve!

God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

Danny slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He watched Vlad fly into the distance, and at first he was sad, but then was filled with anger. He had lost again, but he was determined to be victorious in the end. He knew Vlad would be back, and next time, there was no holding back. _Let__him__come,_thought Danny, _let__him__come__so__he__can__burn__in__hell..._

This hate that you gave me keeps saying,

Just let me burn!

Just let me burn!

This hate that you gave me keeps saying,

Just let me burn!

Just let me burn!

Burn!

Now!

Burn!

Just let me burn!

Now!

Burn!

BURN!

That wasn't the best chapter, but I wanted to post something for this story. Next chapter will be the last, but it will come later because I've been having problems and I want to fix them ASAP, so I guess I'll see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Song: "Young" by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>We are young!<p>

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Danny stared out the window. Everything had fallen downhill when he got home. Today is when it will all come to an end.

I see the children in the rain

Like the parade before the pain

I see the love; I see the hate;

I see this world that we can make!

I see life I see the sky.

Give it all to see you fly...

Sam walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked in his eyes; she knew what he had to do. "I could help," she said, "We all could." Danny looked down and shook his head. "No," he whispered, "It's me he wants. I promise I will come back."

Yes! We wave this flag of hatred,

But you're the ones who made it!

Watch the beauty of all our lies

Passing right before my eyes.

I hear the hate in all your words

All the wars to make us hurt

Two rings then appeared around Danny's waist. His hair turned white and eyes turned green. He kissed Sam one last time, and flew out. As he flew, he only said one thing, "I won't let you die in vain, Tuck. I promise."

We get so sick of so sick;

We never wanted all this

Medication for the kids

With no reasons to live!

Danny finally spotted Vlad. He was standing on top of the mayor's office. With no hesitation, Danny called out to Vlad. "Hey, fruit loop! It's about time we finished this!" Plasmius turned and smiled. Without saying anything, he rose into the air to meet Danny's challenge.

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun- we ate numb!

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Vlad fired ecto-plasmic rays, and Danny fired ice. They dodged and fired for what seemed like ages. Danny got tired of this. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for his Ghostly Wail.

As we walk among these shadows,

These streets, these fields of battle

Take it up, we wear the medal,

Raise your hands with burning candles.

Hear us whisper in the dark

Hear in the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating our heart fleeting hope as we depart

All together, walk alone against all we've ever known

When he let it out, it shattered widows, roofs and walls caved in, and it sent Plasmius flying. The sound made Danny's ears ring, but he stayed strong.

All we've ever really wanted

Was a place to call our home

But you take all we are;

The innocent of our hearts.

Make us kneel before the alter

As you tear us apart!

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun- we are numb!

Vlad landed heavily on the ground. It knocked the wind out of him, and it took him a few moments to gather his remaining strength. He glanced up to see Danny standing above him with a glowing green hand, pointing right at him.

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

"Do it, Daniel," murmured Vlad, "Take my life and get over with it!" Danny lowered his hand. "I'm not a killer like you, Vlad, but don't think for a minute that I'll let you go!"

We will fight, or we will fall

'till the angels save us all

We will fight, or we will fall

'till the angles save us all

We will fight, or we will fall

'till the angels save us all

We will fight, or we will fall

'till the angels save us all...

Danny grabbed Vlad by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the street. Vlad tried to get up, but Danny kicked him in the back of his knee, and Vlad collapsed. The sound of sirens got Danny's attention. For once, he was actually glad to see the Guys in White again.

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

The GIW grabbed Vlad, thanked Danny for his work, and drove away. Danny was sore, tired, and above all, relieved. He beat Vlad, and could finally be at peace. Everyone could. Even Tucker.

* * *

><p>Note: the lyrics from this story came from<p> 


End file.
